Sea Creature Caper
Summary When the Turbots are chased out of their lighthouse by a sea creature Ryder and the Gang investigate Transcritpt (We open on nighttime in Adventure Bay and at the Turbots lighthouse they are waiting to take pictures) Francios:Heratio I have not seen the legendary Sea Creature you speak of. Capt'n Turbot:Don't give up Francios it's only gonna take a while. Francios:We have been waiting for hours cousin! (As they complain a thing that looks like the sea monster from the lego Scooby-Doo lighthouse set only not a lego mini figure comes out of the deep and watches them cuts to them still complaining) Capt'n:Please Francios I've had enough it's just that I need some time off. Francios:Well maybe perhaps you should. (They still complain as the sea creature comes to get them) Capt'n Turbot:Francios? Francios:Yes? Capt'n Turbot:Did you just open the door to the lighthouse? Francios:I have been here with you Herasio. Capt'n Turbot:Wellif you didn't then who....? (It burst open the door and hisses at them they scream and it attacks) Ryder:OK Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma and Skye have been put down for their bedtime. (Pup pad rings he answers it) Ryder:Ryder here. Capt'n Turbot:Ryder help! There's been a sea creature attacking us! Francios:Oui but Herasio here was too scared to stop him. Capt'n Turbot:Oh stop it Francios you're were screaming too! Francios:Anyway we need the Mystery Patrol! Ryder:Don't worry no job is too big no pup is too small! (Presses button)MYSTERY PATROL! TO THE LOOKOUT! (Split into four screens one at Katie's where she is asleep another of Danny asleep and Ace asleep and Hour Rubble) Rubble Ace Danny Katie and Ranger:Ryder's calling! (They run to the lookout Danny takes his motorbike Ace takes Amelia Katie just runs to the lookout) (They do like all the time to the top and come out Rubble is sleepy) Katie:(Says Chase's thing only with a twist) Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder:Sorry to wake you but duty calls. (Plays the thing that happened) the Turbots claim they were attacked by a thing from the sea. And it's uo to us to investigate this case from the sea. Ranger:So to the Mystery Patroller? Ryder:Exactly! Mystery Patrol is on a roll! (They go down to garage to the van and drive to the rescue they arrive at the ocean) Ryder:Alright I have a boat that has the same color as our van. Come on. (They sail away and the monster watches them when it pokes it's head out of the water and we then cut to lighthouse) Ryder:So the sea creature has been coming back? Francios:Oui that is correct. Ranger:Gee Zack I reme your ex girlfriend Sabrina kept coming back after you keep regecting her. Ryder:Hey look. (Katie picks up a piece of seaweed) Katie:This looks like a fake piece of seaweed. Danny:Check it out Rubble found scuba tanks. Ranger:And look flippers. Ace:And a piece of sea creature skin. (Rubble finds a rolled up piece of paper) Rubble:This could be a clue. (Ryder looks at it) Ryder:It's a map of some type Ace:I just want to wrap up this case so we could go home and sleep. Ranger:And I've got a plan. (The Scaredy cat duo walk around the lighthouse) Danny:No sea creature here i guess we ca go. (They is heard roaring and they see it scream and run off with it behind them cuts to the trap and it catches the monster) Ranger:We got him! (Scene Changer:Mystery Patrol logo they have the monster tied up) Ace:Now let's see who the sea creature really is.. (Rubble pulls mask off revealing) All:Ladybird?! Ladybird:Yes Ella and Tuck AKA the Mighty Twins were hot on my trail so I used the old legend of the sea creature to add the pirate's treasure to my reflection collection! And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids! (Police takes her away) Ryder:Another case creaked. Rubble:Tomorrow can we go celebrate at the malt shop? Ryder:Of course Rubble. (We fade to day time in Adventure Bay and we see the Gang at the Soda Shop reading the paper and sucking on malts) Ryder:Listen to this. (Reads) Sea Creature captured. (Cuts to Rubble as Ace talks) Ace:(OS)Well that closes another one. (Rubble sucks on his malt cuts to the others and the malts oto the gangs are sucked up back to scene) Katie:How did Rubble do that? Ryder:I guess that's another mystery. (He just chuckles as breaks the fourth wall by winking as it blacks out ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story